


Wine and Pie

by cosmic_llin



Category: Jam and Jerusalem
Genre: Baking, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, F/F, Femslash, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sal and Tip's attempt at pie-making goes south.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine and Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [walkthegale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/gifts).



‘It doesn’t say anything about it doing this in the recipe...’ Sal squinted at the soggy and flour-spattered page of the cookbook Yasmeen had given her last Christmas.  
  
‘Yeah, but it also didn’t say anything in the recipe about accidentally tipping half a glass of wine into the filling,’ Tip pointed out.  
  
They both got down on the floor to stare through the glass oven door at the pie.  
  
‘I think we should turn it off now,’ Tip said. ‘I’m concerned it’s going to escape and destroy Tokyo.’  
  
‘You win,’ Sal sighed, switching off the oven.  
  
There was a pause.  
  
‘Why did we sit on the floor?’ Sal asked. ‘I’ll never get up again now.’  
  
‘Your wine’s up there,’ Tip said, looking up at the worktop. She smugly raised her own glass, which she’d had the forethought to bring with her, and took a big glug.  
  
‘That’s not fair!’ said Sal. ‘I’m drunk and old, I need wine!’  
  
‘You should have thought of that before you came down here.’  
  
Sal launched herself at Tip, and managed to get a good long sip before all the wine was spilled on the floor. That left Sal sort of half-lying on Tip, while they both still clutched the empty wine glass.  
  
‘I hope you’re planning to make an honest woman of me,’ said Tip.  
  
‘I think that’s a bit beyond my talents,’ Sal snorted.  
  
Tip pulled the wine glass out of her fingers and put it aside, and rolled them over so that suddenly she was the one lying on top of Sal.  
  
‘Oh, well,’ said Sal. ‘I suppose we might as well do something with the evening now that the Great Pie Experiment’s failed.’  
  
Tip kissed her, with lots of tongue.  
  
They could always buy another pie at the Spar tomorrow.


End file.
